PewDiePie: The Dream Trilogy
by Michelle-And-The-Beatle
Summary: A while back, my friend requested that I write a fanfiction of PewDiePie. I did my best, not knowing much about him. So, Pewdie fell asleep gaming. He has some crazy-ass mind... Please Enjoy! Rated-T for language. But I think it's fine for anyone who's a fan.


**_*WARNING: EXCESSIVE PEWDIE CURSING!*_**

"Ahh... What the fahk?" Felix mumbled, holding his throbbing head. He had no clue why it was throbbing. As PewDiePie reached a different part of his head he touched his headphones. He took them off for a second and looked at them, wondering why he had them on. Felix placed them firmly on his head again and stood up. The young man looked around him.

He was in a place that was white. Just pure white. Nothing could be seen anywhere. It just looked like white nothingness. PewDiePie pinched his left arm, to make sure this was real. He yelped and rubbed his now stinging arm.

"What the hell?" he said to himself, "Hello?"

Felix tried walking in this sea of white, but didn't seem to be going anywhere.

"Hello? Is anyone _in_ this fahking place?" the YouTube sensation groaned. He wandered around some more. Nothing... what a surprise. PewDiePie started jogging, and spinning around when he thought there could be a way out of that place.

All of a sudden, Felix felt the ground beneath him disappear, and he screamed as he fell. He didn't know where he was descending to. All he cared about was living... and screaming like a girl.

The young man abruptly landed on a stone floor seconds later. He had his eyes closed, and his back hurt like hell from the impact. Pewdie whimpered a bit and he slowly opened his eyes, still lying on his back. What seemed to be yellow-ish stone bricks made up his surroundings. Felix sat up immediately. He looked around him for any signs of life. Nothing much.

PewDiePie stood up. He saw a lantern perched on a hook on the wall. Without thinking, Felix took the lamp down and began walking with it. The place he was in was very dark, and only the lantern gave him some light. There were sounds of dripping water, which creeped him out. He started getting scared.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, Pewdie. Nothing's gonna jump out at you. Pewdie, Pewdie, Pewd-AAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Felix screamed at the top of his lungs when a creepy naked zombie monster thing popped out in front of him. Out of instinct, PewDiePie swung the lantern at the creature, hoping to hit it. The thing just kept groaning and swinging its arms at him.

"Holy shit! What the fahk, what de fahk, HOLY- NAAAANANANANANONONONO. BRO.. Bro, back off! Nao! Nao! No! HOLY FAHK!"

PewDiePie held the battered lantern still. He chose to run as fast as he could. Pewdie turned around from the creature, still screaming and cursing, and began to sprint. He didn't know where he was heading, but he didn't care as long he was away from that thing.

The scared young man ran into a room, only because the door was open. It was also very dark in there. PewDiePie bent over, trying to catch his breath. When he finally calmed down, he stood up straight.

"Why are there no lights in this place?" Pewdie picked his lantern off the floor. And again, a Bro came out of nowhere. It clawed at the YouTube hit. Pewdie screamed and picked up the nearest thing to him: a chair.

"Na! Na! Na! MISTER CHAAAIR! Save me! AAAAH! Eeeep, eep, NOOOO!" PewDiePie hit the Bro one last time near its head. And it made a gurgling noise then fell to the ground.

Felix was shaking and panting. His eyes were wide open and he was sweating. This could not be real. And as soon as Pewdie stood up, about two or three Bro's came crashing in the room through a closet.

"Ohhh no..." PewDiePie said, lowering his eyelids, knowing what was going to happen. He was soon backed into a corner, no escape. The young man screamed in a high-pitch before the Bro's attacked him and his vision went red. The last thing he remembered was falling through air again.

This time when he awoke, PewDiePie found himself lying on a grassy ground. He was definitely outdoors.

When Felix stood up, he felt something bulging out of his pocket. He took the thing out. It was a flashlight. He switched it on, that way he was able to see what was around him. Pewdie realized that he was in the middle of a forest or something similar to that.

If the first place was "Amnesia", then this one must be... Oh no.

PewDiePie randomly started breathing heavily and his eyes darted all around him. He grew very nervous, very quickly. He was also suddenly on edge. Pewdie knew that the only way out of this would be to find all eight notes.

The young man immediately started to jog down an opening through the trees. He made sure to keep his eyes peeled, since the dim light from the flashlight did him little to no good.

Every step he took, Felix swore there was someone behind him. Still, he repeated to himself in his head not to look behind him.

Finally, PewDiePie found a piece of paper attached to the trunk of a tree. It was a picture of a tall, lanky man. It was dressed in a suit with a white complexion. But it had no face. It was the Slender man. Pewdie took the note and continued on his way.

_"No no no no no no"_

Two notes.

_"Can't run"_

Pewdie heard footsteps all around him. He did a quick spin to make sure no one was there. It was just him and the forest. And those three notes he held in his shaking hand.

This was definitely the worst day he ever had in his life. Nothing could top this. Absolutely nothing.

The fourth note Felix discovered read, _"Follows"_, and it had a drawing of Slender man with and arrow. The young man glanced to his left after taking that note and saw a tall, skinny figure in the distance. He screamed like a girl and started sprinting through the forest.

"Nonononononono! GAH!" PewDiePie said to himself, but he was sure it echoed through the forest. Once Pewdie was running out of breath, he stopped running and bent over, breathing heavily. When he made sure that he was alone again, Pewdie continued walking.

It took him a while to find the fifth note.

_"Always watches... No eyes"_

Felix ripped that note off it's surface and walked at a quickened pace. He was getting closer to the end.

PewDiePie hoped that if he collected all eight notes that he would be out of this crazy and frightening experience. He dared not think about what would happen to him if he failed.

Every time Felix looked anywhere but in front of him as he walked, he swore he saw a blank, white face. It must've been his imagination, since nothing happened to him.

The young man saw a pale colored square illuminated by his flashlight a couple yards ahead of him. Pewdie ran to it and read it.

_"Leave me alone"_

Pewdie held that note with the others. Then, he said to himself.

"Heh, you're telling me... What can't you leave me alone, you fahking creep?" Felix smirked. But the minute he turned around he let out a strangled yelp, and his eyes went wide. In a meter of seconds, his vision was blurred by static.

For the third time, Pewdie felt himself awakening. But before he opened his eyes and registered where he was, he was greeted by the high-pitched and annoying voice that resembled his.

"Uh, daaaad?"

PewDiePie shot his eyes open. He looked at his hands first. They were holding the handles to a bike. His head also had a strap around it, and his headphones seemed to be on top of some sort of hard hat. He was on a bicycle. Pewdie slowly turned his head to see a child with an orange shirt sitting in a child seat behind him. The kid looked terrified.

"You've _got _to be kidding me..."

"Dad... Um, we're rolling!" the child said. Pewdie looked ahead of him again to see him and his 'son' on the bike start slowly rolling towards a _very _steep hill.

"Alright... Let's do this shiat."

And with that, PewDiePie pedaled the bike.

"DAAAAAAD!" Timmy yelled before he and Pewdie shot down the hill. For a split second, they seemed to be floating in the air before the bicycle landed on grassy ground. Pewdie had a determined look in his eyes as he continued to pedal the bike faster and faster.

The bike went up a rocky hill before crossing a wooden bridge and they soon went underground somewhere.

"Dad! Watch out for the-"

"Shut UP, son!"

The underground place was more animated and pixelated than above ground. The background was white and the platform Pewdie was riding on was flat and black.

"Now, what the hell could be ne- ah, crap."

The floor just randomly ended and PewDiePie and the screaming Timmy went plummeting down through empty space.

The bike landed on a red floor in an awkward way, which caused Pewdie to lose his right arm. Strangely enough, he did not feel any pain.

"Dad, you're arm!"

"Yes, I know, you stupid fahk! Do you think I can't see this shiat?!"

"But it's bleeding."

"I don't caaare!"

"Okay, dad..."

"Just shut up. I don't want you speaking anymore."

"But, daaa-"

"Not a fahking word!"

Timmy was silent, and looked dejectedly at his knees.

PewDiePie was satisfied by the silence. He kept pedaling, not knowing what was ahead of him. And all of a sudden, the bike jerked forward in acceleration and the silence from Timmy was short-lived.

Out of nowhere, the bicycle was speeding through the air and a bunch of torpedoes were shooting at Pewdie and Timmy.

"DAAAAAAAD! IT HURTS! AAAH!"

"THESE FAHKING TORPEDOES! AAAAAAH!"

Pewdie was being hit only at certain times. Most of the spears, thankfully, we're hitting the back of Timmy's bike seat. Still, the young child was taking most of them. They were sticking out of him at every direction and he was bleeding from both arms and one leg.

The bike holding it's two passengers soon ended up upside down at the finish flag section. A quick fanfare played and confetti was poured over the finish area.

PewDiePie was lying on his stomach. His torso and upper body were separated from his legs, and only held together by his spine. He had one arm, and he lost his helmet. His 'son' shared a similar fate. But instead of still being in one piece (mostly), the child was all around the ground in separate pieces.

"Daaad?"

Pewdie sighed before answering, "What is it, son?"

"I-I don't think I made it."

"Of course you didn't! You're just a fahking disgrace, son!"

"I'm not a disgrace, dad."

"Yes, you are!"

"But-But... Um, dad, I think you need a hospital."

"Does it_look_like I need a hospital?!"

"Umm... yeah."

Suddenly, everything went black again.

Pewdie shot his head up. He was sitting on a chair in a familiar place. It was his room. He must have fallen asleep in front of his computer. He deduced that from the marks of the keyboard on his right cheek and the right part of his forehead. Also, the computer screen was on. Thankfully he wasn't shooting a video for YouTube at the time.

"I need to stop playing these games. They'll be the death of me."

~The End~


End file.
